Many vehicles utilize tires for interaction with the ground surface. Tires often include treads on the outmost layer which are designed to effectively grip the ground surface and resist sliding. However, as the tires are used, the treads tend to wear down. Worn treads become less effective at gripping the ground surface and can result in the vehicle slipping, creating a potentially dangerous condition.
While an inspection can sometimes reveal tread wear, it is difficult to determine tread wear with a high degree of accuracy by inspecting the tire. For example, it is difficult, even from a thorough inspection, to determine how much tread depth has been lost since the tire was new and how much more tread depth could be lost before the tire becomes unsafe or illegal. Additionally, many vehicle operators do not have the expertise to conduct an adequate inspection themselves. This makes it difficult for vehicle operators to determine when and if they need to replace their tires.